Misunderstandings
by MintySalsa
Summary: What happens when something terrible happens to Mihashi? And then the only clues lead to it being Abe's fault? Rated T for Minor Sexy. My first fanfic! Hope you like! Review Please
1. Chapter 1

1 Mihashi: -

Ngh..I woke up, It was 3:15am.. I tried my hardest to go back to sleep,

Nope. I slowly climbed out my futon, careful not to wake Abe. It was the 's order for each boy to share a futon with a new person each day, I'm so happy he hasn't noticed that Abe and I are still partners for the 3rd day so far. I checked my watch, 3:20.. Outside the window, My old team was on the field, I darted away out of sight, Too late...I thought, An old teammate called out, HEY MIHASHI! I ran out away from the field fast.. I saw a little brick building about 1/3 of a mile from where I ran, since I was exhausted from running, I sat against the wall of the brick building, the new pitcher walked around the corner slyly, still catching my breath I felt a bit uneasy. Then as I closed my eyes, I opened them up and saw all my teammates from before in front of me, I was cornered..in my head, all I could think of is Abe, save me Abe..

Abe:-

Yawn, I opened my eyes up and adjusted to the early morning light, 7:30am,

Hey Mihas- Wait. Where is he? Ack! Why am I even so worried? He's probably just being weird like usual..I'll just go back to sleep..

Mihashi:- No...! I shut my eyes and clenched my fists, being held down, as an old teammate popped off my first 3 buttons. I yelled out loud again, as loud as possible, but right after the sound carried, I was so dizzy, I don't know who..but someone put a cloth on my face, it smelled funny, I breathed in, and then the whole world went black.

Abe:-

Abe! Abe! I instantly woke up, My eyes flashed open, the only one who was calling was Hanai, He said it was time to wake up, I looked and saw the clock at 8:00. I got up, changed, and went to the meeting room, I looked around and didn't see Mihashi. Coach, where's Mihashi? That's what we are discussing right now, Abe.. I waited eagerly to find out where or why Mihashi was missing, Coach Momoe organized a ' Search Party' in hopes of finding him. I headed off south from the field, I looked around and saw a small brick building not too far away. As I neared the building, I saw something in the bushes.. I walked over and saw baseball clothes, a sweater and button up, a cap, and Pants, These must be.. Mihashi's! I thought..

I dashed inside the small brick building, a shed.. as soon as I went in, I looked..and My heart skipped several beats..in front of my eyes, Mihashi..He was bruised and in nothing but his small boxers. Punched causing a Black eye, blood stained his right knee, he looked awful..Mihashi! I yelled. Mihashi! I ran over to the boy. I put his head in my arms. Who...Who did this to you?

Mihashi:-

I awoke with a large shadow over me, and wet drops dripping on my face..

I looked up, Abe.. He was fighting back tears..A-Abe? He held me tight. I looked around and saw where I was..and then I noticed..I saw my knee, a deep gash..and I felt cold. Freezing actually. I let out a small sneeze. Abe quickly asked if I was okay. I just said I was fine.. I hated to make others worry about me so I hid my feelings..Abe didn't notice I was lying, thankfully.

He carried me, still in his arms outside the brick building. I saw my clothes scattered on the wet ground.. I closed my eyes and tried to think what could have possibly happened.. One second I'm hiding from Mihoshi, the next second..I was half naked in Abe's arms. As I pieced the story together..I was in huge doubt. I repeated it in my head to see how it's impossible to think Abe would do something so.. I leaned my head down.. Never..He wouldn't do such a thing..Right?

Abe:-

Why would have someone even thought about doing this? I thought in my head why or what made the sick monster do such a hurtful thing to Mihashi. It couldn't have been anyone from our team. So it must have been of Mihoshi's doing. Poor Mihashi, he probably was so frightened..and not to mention scarred for life.. I looked at him.. He fainted, probably thinking to hard of what had probably happened. He looked so innocent.. My heart beat faster just looking at him.. I-I should have protected him..after all, I am his catcher.. I could hear his soft breathing..

He was just so..cute. I couldn't control myself any longer. I paused my steps and sat in the cover of the tree. I leaned down and gave a soft kiss on his soft lips. He didn't wake up or flinch so I tried my luck once again and moved down to his neck. I planted a smooch there as well. I moved my hand to his chest, and ran my fingers across his nipples..I guess my fingers were cold, because at that exact moment, Mihashi's eyes split open and he sat up. He gave me a frightened look and fast walked away.

Mihashi:-

Abe! I cant believe he did it..why else would he have done that to me behind the oak tree, but why did he have to gag me and hurt me so brutally.. Maybe he was being considerate so I didn't have to feel the did he just want to hurt me! What a terrible person..


	2. Chapter 2

1 Abe:-

Crap! Mihashi probably hates me now..I punched the tree in anger. And the way he looked at me, such a scared look. I hope I didn't hurt him. Now I quickened my pace in hopes of catching up to him. Now I was practically running.. from far away I could see Mihashi sitting on the bench I was going to call out but just as the words were escaping from my mouth Tajima sat down beside him, and they started to have a small conversation. I slowed down and hauled my way over to the rest of the team. I uttered his name, and as soon as I did, he turned around and headed to the showers. I gathered up his baseball clothes and hurried in after him to the showers. Maybe I could have a chance to apologize.

Mihashi:-

What could he possibly want now? I walked around, finally realizing all I had were my boxers on. I don't know why, but when touched me..it didn't feel bad or anything. Maybe the fact that Abe was doing that to me is what freaked me out. I ran water on my face in a desperate attempt to forget everything that happened. Just then, The door creaked open. I turned around to see who it was.

Abe:-

When I entered the room Mihashi was sitting down by the water faucets. I called Mihashi as light and apologetic as possible. I brought your uniform in for you..and I-Im really sorry I took advantage of you near the trees. I didn't mean to frighten you or anything! I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.. I thought to myself, why won't he even look at me? I guess he's still trying to take in the apology I just made to him.. I opened the door and exited the shower with a hopeful look on my face, Hanai, Mizutani, and Tajima all exchanged glances to one another, I could only wonder what they were talking about as I reached for a cup to get some water. Ahh.. Refreshing.

Mihashi:-

Still sitting under the faucet, I put my clothes on in a hurry. _Thank you Abe_ I thought. I remembered the apology Abe had made to me a couple of minutes ago. He never did mention anything about what happened by the brick building. Maybe, just maybe It wasn't him..but no, why would anyone else have done it? I mean I know the Mihoshi team is upset at me, but I know they wouldn't do that type of thing. And all my teammates of Nishiura are just as kind. But lately Abe has been a bit strange lately. I closed my eyes and leaned my head under the water.

I just..need..to..have...trust...in..him..I drifted to a deep sleep.

Abe:-

Okay, the game's about to start. But where the hell is Mihashi? Is he honestly still in the showers? I walked over and knocked. I heard the water running, but no reply. I opened the door with a click and was horrified at the scene. Mihashi was lying still on the floor near the running water faucet. Mihashi! I yelled out as loud as possible, so loud that everyone on the team could hear, and they came running to see what's going on. I knelt down.. Tears stung my eyes, I couldn't help but feel this was my fault. I bursted through the rest of the team and ran out across the field, I didn't bother even taking a glance behind me. I just kept running and running and running, In hopes of just getting away from this harsh world. This world of misunderstandings and stress.


End file.
